The End
by DiesIraePieJesu
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have passed all dangers that were in front of them. They have to finish what they started, but they cannot do so without help. They must make a choice that will risk all life known to man.
1. Annabeth Cries

Annabeth Cries

I was beaten when I came back to camp: Annabeth and Grover as well. We just had a really close encounter with Luke, who was watching the roads from the West entering the East. I could recall it so vividly.

"_Percy, don't fight! Run!" Annabeth yelled, about 20 meters away._

"_You can't run, Percy. You can't hide. Not from the Time Titan," Luke said, raising his horrific sword, Backbiter. I wanted to run away, but couldn't. I had to distract Luke from catching Annabeth and Grover._

"_Just go! I'll be with you in a minute!" I yelled back at Annabeth. "If I survive." I muttered to myself. I uncapped Riptide from its pen, gripping it tightly with two hands. _

"_You can't win, Percy." Luke smiled evilly. _

"_I'll take my chances." I replied calmly, smiling back._

_He struck with lightning fast speed, and I felt his sword send electric charges through mine, zapping me. I blocked skillfully, saying that the many hours I had trained in a weight room had paid off, making me easily block the blows that Luke dished out. I retaliated with my own combination of strikes, but Luke blocked them even more easily. He cut me in many places: my chest, my arm, my back, my kidneys. _

_After that I couldn't even see straight. I just stabbed Riptide into the blurry figure before me, and all I heard was harsh laughter. I caught my vision again, only slightly, and it faded again. I then seized the moment. I cut off Luke's fingers holding Backbiter. He roared in pain, as I ran as fast as I could in the direction I thought Annabeth and Grover went._

"_Percy! Annabeth help him!" I heard Grover shout._

"_No time." I breathed. "He's coming. Run for your life. Save yourself." I coughed blood, seeing the black color of it even through my blurry sight._

"_C'mon, Percy!" I felt Annabeth's arm wrap around my shoulder as she helped me run. After that I couldn't see._

"Annabeth, get Percy to water!" Grover yelled. My sight found itself again, and I could see straight. I felt blood dripping down every part of my body. I ran for water myself. I jumped in, and watched as the water changed colors to red.

"No, Percy!" Annabeth screamed, as she reached the pool. Her clothes were covered with blood as well, with her blonde hair tainted black with my blood. "You can't heal. They're not ordinary wounds."

After that I couldn't move. My whole body went numb. After that nature went black.

* * *

"Percy? Wake up, please. Please, wake up! I can't take it anymore!" I heard Annabeth's voice. "You said he'll be okay in one day. It's been three!"She sounded really worried.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. They were closed shut. I couldn't remember what had happened before that. According to Annabeth I've been out for about 3 days.

"He is not recovering, Annabeth. It is not in our hands!" I heard Chiron's deep calm voice.

"Please, Chiron. I can't take this anymore. I want him to wake up. This happened because of me!" Annabeth's voice became softer.

"What are you talking about?" Chiron replied sharply.

"It was my fault he got hurt! We were choosing to either pass from the Northern States, the Southern States or just pass through the Central States. Percy said we had to pass through the North since we'll near camp more quickly. I refused and said we should take the shorter way. He didn't even argue!" Annabeth sounded like she was crying.

"Then we met Luke. Percy fought him off. I don't know what happened. You saw how he was bleeding. Most his skin was cut open. I couldn't even bear to look at him! And now he can't even wake up! Wake up, Percy!" she wailed. I couldn't imagine her face. She'd never cried so hard, especially over me.

"Calm down Annabeth. It's okay. We just need to wait some more." Chiron said in his calm demeanor.

"Wait! Wait! I haven't been sleeping for three days!" Annabeth screamed. I felt her head smash onto my stomach very faintly and her arms wrap around me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but the muscles of my tongue and cheek were still numb. I could only hear them, which was a bummer. I hated to hear Annabeth cry like that.

"Come on, Annabeth. Only a few days, I promise you. And if he does not wake up, we can't do anything about it." Chiron said the last words slowly and calmly.

"No, no, no, no, no. Chiron,you won't let him die. Please, no!" I heard her sobbing right in front of me, possibly on me. "First Luke, then Thalia, then Percy!"

"Come, Annabeth. We have no control over nature. Only the gods have that." Chiron said in the same tone as before.

"Then why don' they help? Why doesn't Poseidon come and see that Percy's _dying_?" Annabeth said through sobs.

"They are not original wounds, Annabeth! Backbiter must have been poisoned or enchanted by Luke. Or it is some new devilry even I have not seen in my years." Chiron paused, and I heard him take a deep breath. "Come, child."

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I swear I will." She kept repeating those words until her voice faded away from the room I was in. I tried to move once again, but couldn't. It was as if a force was forcing me into the bed I was in other than gravity. A controlled force.

* * *


	2. Delay of Revival

Delay of Revival

It wasn't long until I could feel my heartbeat. Last time Annabeth came in the room I was in, I couldn't remember if I was breathing or not. All I could remember was her cries and weeps. I could feel my tongue now, but it was very dry. After the last visit Annabeth never visited me again. It felt like years.

Then I heard a voice that I least expected to hear. The voice of Artemis the huntress. I never heard her enter the room until a beautiful smell filled the small room I was in.

"Is he alive?" I heard a voice say. The voice was as melodic as Artemis', but wasn't hers.

"My Lady said to bring him back, dead or alive. So let's get to it." A second voice said, that I vaguely recognized.

"He is still tainted with his the blood of the blade that has wounded him." Another voice said.

"Yes. Luke hurt him really bad. Oh, Percy." I remembered the voice. It was Thalia, my fellow cousin.

"They did not bother to clean him up? How will we carry him?" the first voice said.

"Come on, Leah. You're worried about getting your dress dirty now? We're not daughters of Aphrodite." Thalia replied smugly. "Now help me carry him."

I felt her arms tuck under my back and my knees and lifted me up. "He's heavy. More than a hundred kilograms."

"How so?" the first voice asked sharply.

"I don't know. Let's just get him back. If you don't want to carry him, I will. Don't wake the rest of the camp. Annabeth must still be awake. I heard her crying." Thalia's voice had sympathy in it.

"Let us fly, sisters." Thalia rallied. I felt cold winds rush through me as Thalia sprinted quietly. They did not converse for a long time, and I realized I was about to stop breathing. When I stopped, I could not hear the swish and sway of the winds on my wounds any more.

"Lay him down." A beautiful voice ordered. "He is in worse shape than I thought. No wonder the others would not interfere."

"Open his eyes. I can't stand Percy looking dead. I can't." I heard Thalia's voice. Artemis must've revived me for the moment. I tried to move, but I still couldn't.

I felt dim light enter my eye as the eyelid in front of it started disappearing. I saw the familiar, mystical face of Artemis, beautiful goddess of the moon.

"Speak." She ordered.

"Can you not read his mind?" a huntress asked.

"I am able to, but we cannot all communicate with him in a telepathic way. And I want you to speak to him." Artemis said, and protests grew from what seemed like eight to ten huntresses.

"My Lady, he is a male. He does not deserve to talk to us. Males are jerks, cheats, liars, and fiends. I will never, in the rest of my immortal life, trust a man." A huntress said.

"Leah, I know you have been in bad luck, but there is a war that is going on that cannot be concluded unless we support the heroes. Percy Jackson is that hero." Artemis replied. "We must be open- minded now. I do not want huntresses that are not loyal to their cause. I do not want you to join because your boyfriend cheated on you and was a jerk. Or if all the boys you met were immature and lazy. Or if you just do not like boys!" I assumed she was looking at each one of the huntresses in turn.

The huntresses went silent. They then said, "As you wish, My Lady," in perfect sync with each other.

"Thank you, huntresses. You will appreciate this. I promise to you. I never isolate myself from males all the time. There comes a time where you have to converse with the opposite sex. That is why it is there." Artemis said, apparently giving a lecture.

"Can you not revive him?" a huntress asked.

"I can, but at a price." Artemis replied.

"And what is that price?" another huntress called.

"I am not sure. We can only find out if we do revive him." Artemis stopped talking. I assumed she was thinking silently. Her small hand then squeezed my heart and I opened my mouth, sucking air in. I felt my body flow with energy. My head moved to look at Artemis' angelic face, her wavy, red mahogany hair flying in the wind, and the familiar eyes, nose, and lips of the goddess of the moon. Her eyes shone from the moonlight, blinding mine, but I did not move my gaze.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes." A voice came out of my mouth. I wasn't going to say that.

"Who am I?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I was about to say 'Artemis! Who wouldn't know you?', but the same voice came out of my mouth again.

"My granddaughter." The voice laughed evilly.

Artemis, glared at me in the eyes, and then her eyes shone even brighter, and I couldn't see or hear anything. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. The light shining from her eyes blinded all. The light faded shortly afterwards. Artemis stood up and was breathing heavily.

I stood up, and looked at her figure. I could imagine myself even before I look in any mirror: I was dripping blood like a vampire or zombie. Finally, the words that I had willed to come out, came out.

"Artemis. Thank you." I looked at her eyes again. They weren't shining as much as before. I only noticed a faint glint in her eyes. "Can I go back to camp now?"

"I am afraid not, Percy. You will have to stay here with me." She replied. She then swallowed and took a good look at me. "I never expected that to happen."

"Never expected what to happen?" Thalia asked curiously, still in her place in the circle that the huntresses formed around Artemis and me.

"He revived quickly. You are stronger than before." She stated. "Much stronger than before."

"Whoa, Percy. You were just bony a minute ago. Now I can see you have a fifteen inch arm. What happened, Artemis?" Thalia asked surprisingly.

"He was not himself. Kronos was controlling him through the blood of Backbiter." Artemis explained.

"Then couldn't he have killed everybody at the encampment?" Thalia asked, confused.

"Nay, Thalia. Percy's body refused to be controlled. He was strong enough to resist the control of the blood of Backbiter." Artemis paused, and suddenly hugged me. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my right arm around her bare back. All the huntresses were staring in shock.

"I am glad you are alive, Perseus Jackson." Artemis closed her eyes and breathed. "You have done well. Thalia will escort you to a place to sleep, and Jenna will show you where you are going to speak with my huntresses. You will leave in three days." She walked away gracefully, almost dancing, through the circle formed by the huntresses and into the forest.


	3. Jade

Jade

Artemis had asked me to stay for three days, but I didn't know why. Thalia showed me the place where I should sleep, and told me not to get too cozy, because I had to meet the huntresses. I told her I need to take a small break, which thankfully, she allowed me to.

My bed was marked merely by small lines. There were no pillows, sheets, or anything a normal bed would have. It was just green grass, uncut for probably centuries. I didn't know where I was either, because I never knew the United States had green places like this.

I laid down on my bed, and Thalia laid down beside me. Only then I noticed her outfit. It appeared strange, and yet old style: it was like a one piece bikini of today except that the part that met the middle of the legs was stretched out like shorts. Like bikinis in the old days.

"What's with the outfit? Is it mandatory?" I asked, looking at Thalia. "Or am I not allowed to ask you about your clothes too?"

"Of course you can Percy, its just me and you." Thalia giggled. "Yeah, about the outfit. It's a huntress thing. You wouldn't get it." She said teasingly.

"Fine." I could see she was surprised that I wasn't curious. "What do you do around here?"

"Well, we do lots of things that boys shouldn't know about. But since Artemis said you have to stay with us, I guess we'll have to do them with you." Thalia answered quickly.

"Like what?" I laughed. "I couldn't possibly think of any girl things right now. Or maybe one." I laughed again.

"Percy you perv!" Thalia said in a mock serious voice, then laughing. "No Percy, we don't do what a normal teenage girl would do. We have no such feelings, remember?"

"Really? Did the oath say 'you shall have no feelings for men'? I thought it just said, turn your back to the company of men." I pressed.

"Yeah, well, the rules are usually bent." Thalia rolled her eyes. "But we try to follow them all the time."

"Isn't there a day where you just act as if you're a normal girl? You know, with guys and stuff?" I asked curiously.

"The next two days are going to be. Except we'll still be huntress girls, and you'll be a demigod guy." She said, incredibly sweet in her voice.

"Enough about me, Percy. How are you? What happened to you? I know I'm not supposed to say this, but you look…hot." Thalia continued, blushing after saying the last word. "What happened before you got the wounds?"

I told her what happened to Grover and Annabeth and I. She didn't like it at all because Luke was involved.

"I'm not worried about Luke." I said, remembering the bloody scene.

"Then what are you worried about?" she prompted.

"Annabeth. You should've heard her crying. I heard her crying about me when Chiron was trying to treat me. I hated it. She kept saying it was her fault when it wasn't. I wish I could speak with her." I sighed, suddenly feeling better telling this to Thalia.

"You and Annabeth have some special bond, Percy." She looked at me in new interest. "You always have the knack for saving each other's backs." She smiled, her aligned white teeth shining in the moonlight.

I shrugged. "We're good friends, but we have lots of disagreements. There's bound to be another disagreement next time we go on a quest."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Thalia's tone changed. It became soft with sympathy. "Are you okay, Percy?"

"I'm fine, Thalia. I'm just worried." I replied, looking to the densely forested grounds in front of me.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow and we'll do the huntress stuff." Thalia reassured me. "And I'm here, Percy. Nobody can touch you while I'm here, remember that."

I exhaled. "Thanks Thalia." I spread out my bloody legs and rested them on the grass, and laid my head as well. I heard Thalia's giggle once again.

"You need new clothes, Percy. You're a mess." She laughed softly. "Good night."

I closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall into a dark, dreamless sleep. It was a gift, really. I never had dreams when I sleep. Suddenly, voices started speaking in my head, and ones that are very familiar.

* * *

"_Perseus Jackson. Perseus Jackson to me was more than a friend. He was a brave, thoughtful person if there ever was one. He saved my life numerous times. But this time, he… he didn't make it." A crying voice sounded. "I will never forget him. And if I can go to the Underworld and take him back, I will. I will see you there, Percy. I'll see... you…" the voice then broke off crying._

_A picture suddenly appeared. Annabeth and Thalia were both crying. Chiron was there as well. It seemed like a funeral, for me. They didn't stop crying. Then the picture changed. I saw Luke and his minions slaughter camp half-blood, leaving none alive. Then I saw what I hoped I would never see in my whole lifetime as a half-blood._

_Kronos in his own form. His skin was a very dark black, with golden veins sticking out. His golden eyes stared at mine, and he was about to take over Olympus._

_

* * *

_

That was when I woke up, and looked around. Thalia and many of the huntresses were sleeping. I heard a voice speak to me once again.

"I know what you saw." I twisted my head in direction of the voice, and I saw a huntress, yet different from the others. Her breathtaking hair was only to her shoulders; her long legs were the center of attention of her body because of the short shorts she was wearing. The white tank-top she was wearing shone in the moonlight, as well as her eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up from my bed, moving towards her.

"I am Jade. I joined Artemis' ranks a long time ago." She answered, her beautiful lips moving.

"Why did you join?" I asked stupidly.

"There were many reasons. Come, walk with me, and I will tell you." She leaned against a tree near me.

I walked towards her. She then stood up straight and looked at me in the eyes. Her hands rose slowly to touch my cheeks, then the sides of my forehead. "You are strong, Percy. So strong." She closed her eyes as she gently moved her soft, small hands up and down my cheeks. They felt warm, as warm as the sand on a beach in summer.

Before I could ask her what she meant, she opened her eyes and let go of my face. She then held my hand and started walking. I had no choice but to follow. I only looked at her spectacular figure as she danced through the forest, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.


	4. One Night

One Night

Jade and I walked through the densely forested land so naturally it was like breathing. We kept speaking, not stopping to take a rest and never ending the conversation. She was so smart, and that was hard to believe. Most beautiful girls are idiots.

We talked about life in general. She told me why she became a huntress. When she found out the man that she loved was cheating on her, right before the First World War started, she went berserk. Her family wouldn't support her, and she was about to get enrolled in the woman's labor league. Artemis found her and gave her the choice. She accepted willingly, not knowing the consequences.

"I was a child. I was weak, and deranged. I did not know what I was getting into. But all that happened has happened, and we can't go back." She said as we were walking back to the encampment. "I cry for days, and sometimes weeks." She looked away.

"But Artemis has found a use for me. She says I have special powers that no other huntress has had. So I had to stay with her." Her voice was now weak, and burning with emotion. Surprisingly, she stopped walking and sat down beside a tree, leaning her bare back on it. Her face was glistening, and then I saw a tear slip out of her gorgeous eyes.

"Jade?" I didn't know what to do in this situation, so I sat down close beside her, my bloody shoulder brushing hers.

"I, didn't know, didn't know!" she kept repeating it softly. She then leaned her head on my red shoulder, tinting her black hair red. I felt her soft flowing tears on my shoulder. They were cold, and unwillingly, not knowing what I was doing, I stroked her face with my bloody hand. She did not speak after that. Her crying continued for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry, Percy, for freaking you out like this." She said, head still on my shoulder.

"It's ok, Jade. I never knew that you handled so much pain." I replied, saying my words slowly.

She took her head off my shoulder, slowly removing my hand with hers. She then stood up, and offered her hand to me once more. I took it, and we started off again, to speak. Jade became more emotional by the second. I was surprised she would tell me this, as I was merely a stranger to her at the moment.

"You are no stranger, Percy Jackson. I have been searching for one as strong as you." She read my mind.

"What d'you mean by strong?" I asked, stopping my steps. She stopped as well, and her eyes grasped mine.

"Your will, Percy. You have will that I have never seen on any other demigod. You have the power to defy gods and demons, titans and devilry. "Jade explained softly.

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I see parts of your mind that you cannot." She answered after a pause, but her eyes never left mine. "You are destined for greatness."

"Why me? Why Percy Jackson?" I burst out. "I never wanted this, Jade. All I ever wanted, was to live a normal, human life."

"But you cannot. You are not in control of your destiny, Percy. The Sisters of Fate are." Her irises shone brightly.

"No. I am in control of my own destiny. I can't leave my life to three goddesses that do not know me." I said bluntly.

Her eyes slowly came back to normal. She smiled, but I do not know what for. It was the most delightful thing I have ever seen.

"Percy Jackson, O, Percy Jackson." She said, still smiling. "O are you a demigod of such, Percy Jackson." She glided towards me and both her hands touched my still, wet, and bloody red shoulders.

"You are truly one special, Percy. Come, get some sleep, for I will not see you tomorrow." She said happily.

"Why not? Where are you going? And when?" I asked quickly.

"Questions!" she cried, laughing. "I shall see you, but not tomorrow. Fare thee well, and of this do not tell."

We walked until we reached the encampment. I didn't sit down, I only stared at her as she stared at me. She smiled a genuine loving smile again, and I couldn't help but smile. My teeth weren't as close as perfect as hers, as they were white and so stunningly aligned that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"O Percy Jackson." She whispered, grabbing my hand. "Take care of yourself, for me. If I am not back, please don't look for me. I must not be stopped on my mission." Her face seemed sad, even though she was smiling.

"What do you mean, mission?" I asked stupidly. "Why can't I come?"

"This is for me only." A tear slipped out again. "It must be kept secret. Tell of it to none." She gripped my hand more tightly. "Do you understand, Percy? Don't come looking for me."

"I…" I stopped, looking away for a long time. "I don't know, Jade."

"Please." Tears were streaming out her eyes like water from a tap.

"Ok." I said unwillingly. "I will not look for you."

She exhaled, and let go of my hand softly. "Thank you, Percy." She then turned around, and walked until I could not see her.

* * *

The new day came when Thalia woke me up belligerently from my sleep. My encounter with Jade had not been a dream. It was real. I could feel it in my bones.

"Okay Percy. First things first!" Thalia said, giggling.

"What d'you mean?" I asked quickly.

"We need to clean you up. You're making our grass so bloody. Come with me!" she jogged in direction of Artemis' tent, and I followed. I couldn't wait to get out of the blood I was in.

We arrived at a pool, with a waterfall supplying the water for it. The huntresses stood on the shore, encircling it. Thalia then filled a spot between two huntresses. She was on a cliff higher than the other huntresses.

"We have a surprise for you, Percy!" she shouted. "A pool party!"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

I was pushed in by one of the huntresses. The water did not turn red, as I will it not to. For I was the son of the sea god.

Waves of cold water splashed at the huntresses in turn. All of them screamed in delight, taking off their huntress one piece, to be in a two piece bikini. They all jumped in to attack me, swimming as fast as a sprinting horse.

"Get him, Leah!" I heard Thalia say. Then I felt a pair of arms and legs wrap around me. "Yeah!"

She tore my shirt off and threw it away. The huntresses cheered, surprisingly. Another huntress with a blue bikini jumped on me from my front, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my lower back.

"Ahh!" Leah screamed. I tried to grab her but could only get a hold of her bikini bra. I started pulling it, hoping to get Leah off me but I tore it from her body instead, and it flew to the huntresses cheering, and they threw it away.

I then tried to grab Leah's legs. She jumped off and then I felt my trousers being pulled down. But she couldn't pull my boxers down. I willed the water to stick them to my body. Leah jumped on my back again, her hairless legs wrapping around my waist. I got a hold of her butt, and dragged her off me, her bikini bottom flying to the crowd, who cheered again, throwing it out.

I felt Leah's smooth body against my back, and the other huntress to my chest jumped off. It was one on one now.

"Percy just give up." Leah laughed melodically. "You can't keep me off."

"Fine. You win. What do the losers have to do?" I asked, laughing as well.

"Well, usually we kiss each other and then you have to give Leah a horseback ride around the forest." Thalia explained. "But since these are special circumstances-"

"No, keep them, Thalia. You know what Artemis said. We have to follow her." Leah cut her off. I felt her jump off me, and her naked body stood in front of me. One guarantee when you become a huntress is that you look like the most beautiful lady in the world. "I'm used to this, Percy. Don't worry." Leah said, smiling.

She came closer, and planted her lips on mine. Her arms then wrapped around my neck, as my arm took her slender waist and lifted her. Her lips kissed mine for minutes, as I felt her chest on my chest. She then slowly stopped kissing, by releasing every time and kissing once more. She opened her eyes and looked in mine.

"You're a really good kisser. Who taught you?" she giggled as all the other huntresses did. She then let go of my neck as I took my hand off her back, and Leah walked one step away.

"Now for the horseback ride." She laughed.

"Fine." I said in a mock annoyed voice as I got out of the pool. My wounds were healed. I was completely spotless. I got onto my four legs and waited for Leah to jump on. She was still bare, surprisingly.

She stood with her arms on her waist, waiting for me. "What?" I asked.

"Not a real horseback ride silly. Stand normally." She giggled. She pulled me upwards.

"Sorry for not knowing the rules." I said mockingly.

"Shut up." She said playfully. "Turn around." I did. I felt her familiar weight on my body as she jumped on me. I took a hold of her hairless legs with my strong arms, and her slender arms hugged my chest tightly.

"Go horsey go!" she screamed in my ear.

So we went. She didn't let me stop, as we kept on laughing and feeling the wind smash onto our bodies until the day ended.

* * *


	5. Return Journey

**_Please forgive the last derogatory chapter, written by CarpeDiem. CarpeDiem is a person that prefers happy chapters and endings, while we all know that they are not always possible, especially in reality. I, however, DiesIrae, believe that there is a balance: not all days end well and not all days are death days, but they are days of wrath nonetheless._**

**_Thank ye_**

* * *

Return Journey

The day after the 'pool party' was a complete day of sleep. I had not realized that I had missed so much sleep over the time I was wounded. Nevertheless, it was time to go back to Camp Half-Blood, my home. I didn't know what to expect on the way. None of the huntresses would escort me, because Artemis herself insisted on it.

"Jackson, I understand that you are at not your full strength, I cannot spare any huntresses on your journey. I, however, will give you a helpful map." She turned around to a huntress, who handed her a folded piece of paper. Artemis unfolded it, glancing at it absentmindedly, and then handed it to me.

"What exactly is this?" I said, looking at the blank paper in confusion.

"A map, Jackson, is what that is. I recommend you keep it, lest you get lost." Artemis said, and looked around for her huntresses.

"Thank you?" I asked, still looking at the paper.

"You are welcome, Jackson." Artemis replied. "Fare thee well." I heard a scrambling of feet, and by the time I looked up, the huntresses were gone.

"Bye." I said to the air. I then made my way out of the forest. It was extremely big, bigger than I had imagined at first. I wondered where I really was. Artemis gave no clue whatsoever.

I got out of the forest I had stayed in for two days many hours later. I came to what looked like a modern city, and it looked pretty familiar. I walked across the empty streets and onto a sidewalk, looking for some kind of 7-11. I finally found one, and its glass door looked like it was broken into.

When I entered, a small bell rang. I called out, hearing nothing in return. I searched the small shop, which had broken down shelves and wares. I made it to what looked like the back of the shop, and heard a voice counting. I called again, and a dark skinned man with a grey coat and thick glasses came out.

"Sir? Where are we right now?" I asked cautiously.

"Whoa kid, didn't hear you there." He said, looking at me through his glasses. "What'd you mean where are we?"

"I mean, where are we, on the map, you know." I tried to explain sheepishly.

"Damn kid, you have a bad sense of direction. What other state has this much robberies? This is New York, and you're in Brooklyn," the man said, laughing. "I just got jacked a few days ago. Now I'm leavin'"

"Jacked?" I asked, confused.

"Robbed, kid." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, nice meeting you, but I gotta go. Hope you get where you need to get. And watch out for the neighborhood gangs. They're not very friendly, like I am." He laughed again.

"Thanks," I replied, "for your help." I shook his hand, and left the broken shop. I walked down the pavement, and the man that I had just met walked in the opposite direction. The street was full of broken into grocery stores and restaurants, and all of them were empty from the inside.

Eventually, I made it out of the street that was full of ruined grocery stores and came to an open street full of passing cars and people. After I had crossed the streets, my eyes finally caught a sign that said, "Long Island, 33 miles."

* * *

I followed every other Long Island sign after that one, and eventually I thought I reached shore. The familiar camp was in sight. I walked down the beach to the entrance, hoping that I would be greeted warmly as always.

I entered the dusky camp. In the dark I could only see the light from Chiron's office. None recognized me at first: I wasn't wearing my bloody clothes, but my clean bloody clothes. I made my way to Chiron's office, none recognizing me on the way, which I didn't find disappointing. I had changed drastically for two days.

When I entered, Chiron was in his office, reading a torn book and humming.

"Chiron. I am back." I said clearly. His reaction was spectacular.

"Percy?" he raised his head from ready the book, then his eyes widened formidably. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. The culprit has been taken care of." I answered formally.

He narrowed his eyes, looking at my clothes. "Name one camper other than Annabeth Chase and Grover." He commanded, his voice suddenly aggressive. "Name one camper other than Annabeth Chase and Grover!" he repeated, louder this time.

"Clarisse?" I replied, my voice not faltering.

"Another!" he ordered.

"Ben?" I replied immediately.

Chiron did not command once again, but started breathing heavily. "Percy, welcome back. How was your return journey?"

"Safe, Chiron." I answered, smiling. It was good to see him again.

He smiled back crookedly. "Go and greet the campers. They were awaiting your return."

"Yes, of course, but before I do that, I must ask something." I said and waited for him to answer.

"Go ahead, Percy. What is it?" he asked quickly.

"I…Do you know where I have been in the last two days?" I asked bravely.

"I do not, and do not intend to. I am sure it was a rigorous process, leaving and coming back." He answered, attending to his book.

"Yes, I am sure it was. I am sorry I left without further notice. I should've told you that I was leaving to recover on my own." I apologized.

"You had not me worried, Percy, but Annabeth. I think…yes." He paused, thinking, and I watched his posture very closely. "Yes… that's right. She hasn't left her cabin since she found out you left. If you would see her first, that would be most pure of you."

"Of course, Chiron. Thank you. I will have to speak to you afterwards concerning our next move." I said gravely.

"Carry on." Chiron said as he nodded.

I exited Chiron's office to go back into the clearing of the cabins. I knocked on the Athena cabin door, and waited for a reply. None answered, so I knocked again. When they did not answer, I came back to my cabin. It was tidy and smelled like it smelled when I last left it. I then sat on my familiar, comfortable bed. I was not sleepy. I've slept more than a day in the last two days, so I think the sleep has finally left me.

I rested my head on the familiar pillow. After I closed my eyes I heard a knock on my door. I walked slowly downstairs to get it. After I had opened the door, I saw the person that I had wanted to see so badly for the last two days.

Annabeth's body smashed into mine as she hugged me tightly. I could still hear her silent sobbing through my shirt, and my blood was still on her yellow blond hair. I laughed, and she let go. Her face was still the same: Annabeth Chase.

"I thought you were…" she said, pausing to swallow and wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Dead."

"No, not yet, Annabeth." I laughed. "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Percy, you don't understand…" she looked at me seriously. "After you left, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't drink. I couldn't even think, Percy. I cried day and night because I thought you died. I was also angry at Chiron, because he was calm at everything." She looked at my shirt, which was clean as crystal when I arrived, but was bloody crimson before.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to leave, Annabeth. But I had to, and quickly. I had to heal. Backbiter's poison was starting to get to me." I explained. "I didn't mean for anyone to get sad or angry."

"Well, everybody did!" Annabeth replied fiercely. She grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Oh, Percy, don't ever do it again. I don't think I can stand it a second time." She didn't look crazy, like the girls in the movies, but beautiful.

"It's all over now, Annabeth. I'm here! You can stop crying!" I cried emotionally. "Do you think death would stop me?"

"Yes." She replied, and hugged me once more. "I'm never leaving your side again. I should've slept near you when you were out. I would've come with you."

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now, you said you haven't eaten or drunk in two days? So have I. Let's go have something to eat, shall we?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, squeezing her into me.

"You never change, Percy." She smiled for the first time; her vanilla white teeth looked so similar to Jade's in their beauty." She then planted her lips on my cheek and kissed me loudly.

"And you never change, Annabeth." I smiled back, forcing her legs into my arms, so that I was carrying her. "And I hope you never change. You're great the way you are." I laughed, and so did she.

"You too, Percy. Next time I'll fight by your side. And we'll never lose." She said confidently. "When I first met Luke, you know, I thought he was amazing, one of a kind."

"He sure is." I interrupted.

"Just listen, Percy. I made a mistake. I can't trust him anymore after what he did to you. After I saw the tears on my bedroom floor, I knew that I care for you more than him. " Annabeth said appreciatively.

"Wow, Annabeth, I never-" I started, but she interrupted.

"Percy Jackson!" she cried. "Thank you for coming back to save me from agony!" she smiled at me, and all I could do was just smile back. All the laughter that was heard by the camp in the night was still in our heads as we walked up and down the beach, evermore silent.


End file.
